A wide variety of power terminal assemblies exist for use today, depending upon the environment and application for which they are intended. In some applications, multiple sets of wires within an end product are joined within the power terminal block assembly to external power cords and other types of connectors. Examples of these applications may be found in various environments, such as in manufacturing where equipment is utilized having high power demands, or in aircraft electrical and power systems.
Additionally, many printed circuit boards or PCBs use terminal block connectors that have integral molded metallic conductors. These boards however, do not typically have the high amperage capability as needed in large machine power systems. Generally, these terminal blocks are used to connect generators to motors by acting as robust, distribution attachment points. However, conventional power terminal block assemblies may be difficult and costly to manufacture. Many current terminal blocks involve multi-piece assemblies having numerous individual parts with individual idiosyncrasies. Some of the many components may include an overall terminal assembly with numerous stainless steel inserts, block terminals made of a conductive material, machined stud bores, all requiring expensive and labor intensive taper lock studs, spring clips, and the like. Taper locks are used to prevent the studs from coming loose when disassembling a connector.
One type of terminal block or busbar includes molded in conductors and vertical dividers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,523 (the '523 patent) to Yohn et al. teaches such a power terminal having an electrically insulated connector. The terminal insert is incorporated into the connector body and has at least one treaded electrically conductive member engaged with the terminal insert. The conductive member also includes a cap portion.
The cap portion includes a cavity configured to receive a portion of the material making up the connector body. However, this cap is a completely separate piece that must preferably be attached to the connector body by a cover mount via a fastening arrangement (such as screwing or bolting). This extra piece, with its separate mounting and fastening means and requirements creates an undesirable challenge, from both technical assembly and cost standpoints. Further, these types of inserts have often been designed with partitions or dividers having sharp corners, which may introduce stresses or cracking in the molds and unacceptable assemblies, with use over time. Additionally, the cost associated with the tooling required for creating the threaded bores and the increased assembly costs and time required to manufacture, insert, and maintain the taper bore studs may be prohibitive.
The disclosed method is directed to overcoming one or more of the challenges set forth above.